coolsuperblitzfandomcom-20200216-history
Kohai
Kohai 'is an anthro dragon-wolf hybrid that appears in ''Prototype Chronicles. He is the second furry character to be created in the series. Background Although very little is known about Kohai’s early childhood, his originality and main part of his childhood is known. He was born to young parents, who were both 18 at the time of his birth. His parents are Flake, a female red wolf, and Hinoiki (Japanese for “fire breath”), a black dragon, and they deeply adore Kohai. Flake and Hinoiki are high-class people, and as a result, Kohai was given many things. Kohai’s childhood friends are the same characters that appear in Prototype Chronicles, Natalie, Frayo, Georgie, Kyosaku, Frayo and his favorite school teacher Ryu, a full-sized dragon. History CoolSuperBlitz wanted to create a dinosaur/reptile version of Georgie, but it led to nowhere. An early illustration of Kohai as a "dinowolf", which is still available at CoolSuperBlitz's "Scraps" folder on DeviantArt, showed him with red skin and black fur, including grass-green hair instead of pale blue, and also had no wings. CoolSuperBlitz made a complete redesign of Kohai the following day, which CoolSuperBlitz was very satisfied with. Kohai's tail was also much shorter, but as of July 2019, it seems his tail has grown to almost 3 meters. In August 2019, a new character, a wolf-python hybrid named Moku, was designed and made for Kohai to be his boyfriend. They were both unveiled together in a drawing on September 1, 2019. Personality Kohai is a kind, understanding, and nurturing character in the series, although he can sometimes be a little out of control. The only times Kohai really messed around with CJ was when he was pretending he was going to eat him, and in another wraps his tail around him as a prank, but at the end of the day, he is the same character he is normally. He is also a helping hand to CJ, helping him set up an old 1990s computer and even saved a fox from drowning on the beach during a really cold night. Kohai also shows his "hot" side as well. In one illustration, he is seen covering his abdomen with his belly while doing a 45 degree thumbs-up. He also appears in a drawing where he rests on top of a giant snake plush. Kohai is also very protective of CJ, being described to watch CJ from a far distance to make sure he is safe, which means that if someone tries to mug or hurt CJ, Kohai would most likely attack the perpetrator, fly away with the perpetrator to the police station or restrain the guy until authorities arrive. Trivia * Kohai was created by accident when CJ opted to create a dinosaur version of Georgie the Wolf, but he quickly turned it down and used the reptile characteristics to a second character, whom he would eventually name Kohai. * Kohai was also supposed to be part dinosaur at first, but CoolSuperBlitz saw to it that a dragon would be much better. * Kohai is one of two crossbreed animals in the series, the other one being Kasai (tiger-wolf hybrid). * Kohai's DNA consists of 58% dragon, 30% red wolf, 10% python and 2% arctic fox. * In Kohai's earlier designs, he did not have any spines, and his hair only went to the base of his tail and did not go down his neck. He now has spines on his back, his legs more digitigrade, his tail a few inches longer and his blue hair going halfway down his tail. * Kohai's name was created when CoolSuperBlitz wrote the word "crossbreed" (since Kohai is actually that of 2/4 animals) on Google Translate. It came back as "kōhai", which CoolSuperBlitz thought was a perfect word for a name. However, when written today, writing crossbreed only converts it to one alternative. * Kohai's hair is actually a really pale blue. The hex code for his blue color is ''#0000FF''''', which means his hair does not have any reds or greens. However, the shadows that hit his hair makes it very invisible. * Also, Kohai's pale blue hair color is natural, since his father, who is a dragon, also has blue hair. Category:Crossbreeds Category:Furries